parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Percyladdin
Cast * Aladdin - Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson series) * Jasmine - Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson series) * The Genie - Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger (Harry Potter series) * Jafar - Lord Sarousch (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) * Iago - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Abu - Frank Zhang (The Heroes of Olympus series) * The Sultan - Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) * Rajah - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) * The Peddler - ??? * Gazeem the Thief - ??? * The Cave of Wonders as itself * Prince Achmed - ??? * Razoul - ??? * Old Jafar - ??? * The Magic Carpet - Pegasus (Hercules) * Elephant Abu - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) * Razoul's Guards - ??? * Woman at the Window - ??? * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - ??? * The Three Balcony Harem Girls - ???, ??? and ??? * The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - ??? * Necklace Man and Woman - ??? * Fat Ugly Lady - ??? * The Two Hungry Children - ??? * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - ??? and ??? * Omar the Melon Seller - ??? * Pot Seller - ??? * Nut Seller - ??? * Necklace Seller - ??? * Fish Seller - ??? * Fire Eater - ??? * Boy Wanting an Apple - ??? * Farouk the Apple Seller - ??? * "Laddie" Dog Genie - ??? * Rabbit Genie - ??? * Dragon Genie - Elliott (Pete's Dragon) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - ???, ??? and ??? * Sheep Genie - ??? * Camel Abu - ??? * Horse Abu - ??? * Duck Abu - ???? * Ostrich Abu - ??? * Turtle Abu - ??? * Car Abu - ??? * Old Man Genie - ??? * Little Boy Genie - ??? * Fat Man Genie - ??? * 75 Golden Camels - ??? * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - ??? * 53 Purple Peacocks - ??? * Genie as TV Parade Host June - ??? * Exotic-Type Mammals - ??? * Leopard Genie - ??? * Goat Genie - ???? * Harem Genie - ??? * 95 White Persian Monkeys - ??? * 60 Elephants - ??? * Llamas - ??? * Bears and Lions - ??? * Brass Bands - ??? * 40 Fakirs - ??? * Cooks and Bakers - ??? * Birds that "Warble on Key" - ??? * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - ??? * Super-Spy Genie - ??? * Teacher Genie - ??? * Table Lamp Genie - ??? * Bee Genie - ??? * Submarine Genie - ??? * One of Flamingos - ??? * Gigantic Genie - ??? * Rajah as Cub - ??? * Toy Abu - ??? * Snake Jafar - The Basilisk (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) * Cheerleader Genies - ??? * Genie Jafar - ??? Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase Category:The Golden Trio Category:Trents gang spoofs